


OURANxHAIKYUU (reader insert)

by supern_mir_a_vengers



Category: Haikyuu!!, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, crossover AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supern_mir_a_vengers/pseuds/supern_mir_a_vengers
Summary: The Ouran HSHC visits Karasuno. Why? How does it go?





	OURANxHAIKYUU (reader insert)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a cross over that no one asked for and that will probably get me punched, but too bad people. Because, here it is.
> 
> Note: I own neither of these amazing shows or any of the characters from them. I have one OC in the Haikyuu universe in another fic that so far people have liked though, so that’s exciting! Anyway, enjoy!

Today was the day. The day you were finally going to see Haruhi.

It had been so long since you had seen your childhood friend. But when you ran into her father at the shopping district of all places, he was so excited that he gave you no choice but to invite Haruhi and apparently her entire club to visit your school.

The vice principal became super...nervous at your proposal when you came back to school the next day and asked if it would be allowed. Exclaiming, “We can’t have those kids from Ouran coming and judging our school with how it is now! We need time to prepare!!”

After giving him time to calm down and think over it some more, the two of you came to an understanding. In a month, your friend and her club members could take a tour of the school. The vice principal said it’d be a meeting with the potential to raise Karasuno’s status in Miyagi or something. You didn’t care though, you’d get to see Haruhi in a month!

And, now the day had arrived. You wait in front of the school gates with a couple friends from your own club. Yachi had convinced you to become a manager of the boys’ volleyball team with her. Saying how nervous everyone made her when she was alone. You liked the petite blonde and figured being a part of the club would look good on your resume.

So here you stood. In a brand-new uniform, _gotta impress those Ouran kids_ you remembered the vice-principal chiding as he gave you and your club friends brand-spanking new uniforms when you stepped onto campus that day.

“Oi, (F/N)-baka.” You heard your blonde classmate begin.

Rolling your eyes, you faced the boy. Just catching him adjust his glasses. “What, megane yotsu-me*?”

“Tsk, how long until your little friend gets here. I don’t want to waste any more time.” He responded.

You felt your gaze looking towards the road and smiled as you saw something the boy didn’t. “Don’t worry Bakashima, they are here now.”

The blonde and his near-green haired side kick both turned towards the direction your eyes focused on, catching sight of a long black limo.

_No wonder you hear so much about that school_ , you found yourself thinking before remembering you shouldn’t judge things by their outlook. _Just because they have money doesn’t mean they are all bitches, right? And, they’re Haruhi’s friends. She couldn’t have changed that much. Could she have?_

You put on what you hoped looked like a normal smile as you worried about whether this was actually a good idea, now that it was too late to turn back.

It felt as though the air around you shifted a few hundred degrees as you suddenly felt like you were sweating buckets.

“Calm down, (F/N)-sama. I’m sure whatever you are worrying about is unfounded, and that you’re just over thinking things.” A voice whispered in your ear. Turning to the team’s co-captain, you let out a deep breath and nodded your head. Silently thanking Sugawara for being the most level-headed person possible. “Are we ready to greet our guests?” He smiled at the group of us.

Yamaguchi, Asahi, Kinoshita and Ennoshita all smiled and nodded at the silver-haired third year. Tsukishima just kept watching as the limo came to a halt in front of the group of Karasuno high schoolers. The seven of you waiting, semi-patiently in anticipation for when the Ouran girls would step out.

 

* * *

 

“That’s a lot of boys that your friend brought to greet us with, Haruhi.” Tamaki Suoh expressed as he leaned back from looking out the tinted windows, as the limo slowly trekked up the large hill.

The disguised girl shrugged her shoulders. “(F/N) is very friendly with people but she also tries to keep her superiors happy. So, if the vice-principal told her to greet us with these guys she’d never complain out loud. If she chose them, I wouldn’t be surprised either though.”

“They’re wearing new uniforms.” Kyoya Ootori said, looking up from his notebook for half a second before writing down whatever was going through his head, “Must be the school officials trying to leave a positive impression on us.” He huffed as he put his notebook and writing utensil down, giving Haruhi a specific look over his glasses, “Do they expect his to be some sort of inner-school, partnership building thing? Because if it is, Ouran already has many schools of this one’s...stature...as potential partners. A lot closer to us, might I add.”

Not being in the mood for any of his demeaning remarks, Haruhi returned Kyoya’s emotionless glare. “Don’t be rude today. I haven’t seen (F/N) in a long time. She was one of my closest friends and I’d like to re-build that relationship if I can.”

“Is it okay if I ask what happened?” Mitsuku ‘ _Honey_ ’ Haninozuka questioned.

Haruhi turned, the ends of her short hair springing up with the slight gust of wind. “I don’t really know. I mean we both moved a lot and it was really a time when staying in contact with people was easy, and since neither of us had that much money we couldn’t see each other and then eventually nothing.” The girl shrugged again, but stuck her hands under her legs as she started shaking in excitement and your soon to be reunion.

The Hitachiin twins smiled at one another, and Kaoru slightly nodded to Hikaru’s silent proposal.  
Once the limo came to a stop in front of the group, all the boys noted how Haruhi could barely contain her enthusiasm anymore. Kyoya looked disapproving at how she couldn’t control her emotions, but smirked nonetheless. Essentially joining in with Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey’s exchange of smiles. Takashi ‘ _Mori_ ’ Morinozuka turned his gaze from his friends to the strangers through the window. Wondering if this trip was going to actually be worth it.

 

* * *

 

Watching in anticipation, your hands found themselves clasping over your chest. You knew you were too giddy for your own good.

Until the first three people stepped out of the black vehical.

All seemingly male.

With another male in the process of stepping out.

You glanced over to the boys from you volleyball club, evident worry spread across your features.

“Um, (F/N)-kun, is…um…is this what you were expecting?” Asahi whispered as he leaned closer to you, in hopes that the guests would not hear.

You quickly shook your head, eyes bulging as yet another apparent male stepped out of the limo’s back seat.

“That’s why you should ask questions and not just assume things, (F/N)-baka.” Tsukishima chided, his face seeming to be conflicted as to whether he should glare at you for the position he is in, or smirk at how dumb of a light it painted you in.

Before your mouth could drop, or the slight tears that had pooled in your eyes could drop, you covered your mouth with your hands. Sugawara started rubbing circles in your back, and you really wished you felt even more guilty. _He probably feels just as uncomfortable as the other boys, and yet he is trying to help me calm down._

You shook your head, and coughed away the dryness in your thought. Sent a small smile to the third year and stepped forward.

“Hello!” The smile didn’t quiet reach your eyes as you scanned the group of males before you. “Welcome to Karasuno High School. We are so happy to have you all!”

A pair of boys that looked like copies of each other smiled and nodded as they exclaimed, “Please take care of us!”

Kinoshita and Ennoshita sent each other questioning looks before turning the expression to the two.

Your smile grew at their antics, reminding you of a certain red-headed volleyball player and his excited yelling that happens more often than not. “I guess Haruhi couldn’t make it for some reason?” You asked, letting your disappointment slip through accidentally.

A tall blonde looked down to a short haired brunette who stepped forward, half waved and nervously spoke, “Um, I’m right here.”

Your eyes grew wide at the person in front of you. Completely floored by the fact that your childhood friend was now male presenting. You quickly wondered when the change happened but decided it might be rude to ask. “OH! Hi! Sorry, I was just…I didn’t realize…sorry.” You finally ended, looking to your seniors in hopes they will help you move on from your blunder.

“Well, why doesn’t everyone introduce themselves? Haruhi, it’s great to meet you. I’m Sugawara Koushi, but everyone calls me Suga.” He ended with a smile that highlighted his beauty mark and you thought, not for the first time, about how baffling it was that he wasn’t in a relationship yet.

The blonde from the Ouran group stepped forward, and with the grace of a prince bowed over his arm. Courting an ear-splitting grin as he straightened his posture, the boy shared, “Suoh Tamaki. And I’m going to go ahead and say this now, but feel free to refer to us by our given names. It might get confusing for you, or us, maybe both or neither. But let’s be safe.”

Suga gave the boy a nother smile before directing his attention to Asahi. Whose eyes bugged at the indication that he had to introduce himself next. Luckily for his nerves, a dark haired megane from the other group spoke out.

“While it would be lovely to do a back and forth, I feel like it might be more productive for us to go all at once and then you all to go together.” He adjusted his glasses with one hand, and pulled his notebook to his front with the other. “We are the Ouran High School Host Club. Tamaki is our president. I am the vice-president, Kyoya Ootori. We are both second years at our school. Our third years are Honey and Mori.” He exclaimed while pointing to a small blonde and then the tall dark-haired boy whose shoulders he sat upon respectively. “The first years are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. Then there is Haruhi.” He looked over his list slightly before regarding us again. “Now Your vice principal informed us that we would be greeted by members of the volleyball team. We are a bit surprised that it is the males team since we were expecting to be greeted by Haruhi’s childhood friend, but I digress. Are you all members of the volleyball team?”

You held back the urge to punch the boy in the face. He was a guest after all. Besides it wasn’t like you didn’t have your own expectations about how this meeting would go, so who were you to get upset that he vocalized having his own assumptions.

Apparently, Tsukishima did not have the same thoughts as you. “Oh, sorry. We were expecting a bunch of girls and thought we’d been wrong. But apparently our assumptions were right on the mark with how back-handed and accusatory your words are. Good job, (F/N)-kun. Guess you’re not as stupid as I said you were.”

Both Suga and Asahi’s mouths fell at their kouhai’s words, but neither had time to react.

Haruhi immediately jumped between the groups, landing in your personal bubble and drawing your gaze away from your own group’s tall blonde.

“You’re (F/N)?” She asked, voice a mix between excitement and disbelief.

You nodded your head slightly, and gave the girl a questioning gaze.

She immediately pulled you into a tight embrace, calling out about how much you have changed and how she would have never guessed you were the same person.

_Sure, you’re one to talk_ , you thought before squashing it. You would not be so rude to judge your friend’s life style. No matter how surprised by it you were.

Patting Haruhi on the back, you pulled away slightly. She quickly let go and took a step back. “Sorry, I forgot. Small contact, right?”

You gave her a small smile and nodded the affirmative.

Because of your reunion it seemed the tension from Tsukishima and Kyoya had dissipated enough to move on.

“Well I guess it’s our turn then? To introduce ourselves I mean.” At Haruhi and Tamaki’s excited ascensions, you turned to Yamaguchi. Decided to go from youngest to oldest, so Asahi wouldn’t feel as pressured. You could feel his grateful gaze, but didn’t draw attention to it.

The freckled boy nervously grinned before leading his attention over the group of Ouran kids. “Yamaguchi Tadashi, very grateful to meet you all.”

“Yamaguchi as in the Yamaguchi Providence?” Kyoya asked, raising an eyebrow slightly in question.

The green haired boy’s eyes would have bulged if you hadn’t reminded him that morning that these kids probably came from money-families. He smiled but didn’t move his head in an affirmation or negation to the question. Just turning his attention to his closest friend. Indicating he was done for the time period.

You noticed how Kyoya didn’t say anything, but then you smirked. Silently apologizing for what you were about to do. “I feel like this is all to formal and boring…and we are bound to forget or mix up people’s names doing this. So, I say we have to add something unique about us in our introduction.” You smirked at your classmates. “If you don’t share, I’ll pick something for you.”

Now the more timid first year’s eyes really did bulge out. He murmured how he’d get back at you for this later. “Yes, now moving on.”

Shaking you head and smiling triumphantly, you noticed how a few of the boys from the other group had been surprised by your friend’s answer. You held back a chuckle at how stunned they had become.

“Tsukishima Kei, middle blocker for the team, class 1-4.” The other first year produced. Causing a frown to overtake your features.

You shook your head, took a few steps so you could reach him, and leaned towards his ear. “Think of something better to share by the time Asahi shares or I’m telling everyone about your dinosaur obsession.”

He glared at you as you pulled away, your smirk contrasting his expression perfectly.

“Guess us second years can go while Tsukishima comes up with an interesting fact.” Ennoshita began. “Name is Ennoshita Chikara, and I plan to be a film maker when I’m older.”

Laughing at his friend, the other second year in your group grasped his shoulder, “You’ll make a great film producer one day, Chikara. Hey everyone, I’m Kinoshita Hisashi. I should know all about Chikara’s ambition since a.) I’m his best friend and b.) Kinoshita Keisuke was in my family after all. Look (F/N)-kun. I gave two fun facts. Does that mean I don’t have to say anything next time?”

You scoffed at the boy, knowing he only did that because he wanted to show Suga he was willing to play along with things when he needed to. Your whole team know how self-conscious the spiky-haired second year really was, but you could let him attempt to be different with these new people.

Asahi let out the breath he forgot he was holding, but took a sharp inhale when your eyes met his. The fire dancing in them warning him not to try and escape again.

“I-I’m Azumane Asahi. I’m oo-our school’s Ace, and…” He began but was interrupted by two voices.

“And he has the biggest glass heart out of anyone in the world!”

“And he is the best guy, one everyone should admire to be!”

You a Suga playfully glared at each other after you had shot down whatever the timid but frightening-looking third year was going to say.

Hearing someone clear their throat, you turned away from your friend. Dropping the sneer on your face, even if it wasn’t intended to be harsh you didn’t want to give a bad impression to these guys.

“He’s a student?” The short blonde boy, Honey asked. His head falling to the side and you didn’t even try to stop yourself from thinking, _aww how cute_.

Asahi on the other hand held his tongue, thinking, _I didn’t ask how you could be a third year…_

The boy whose shoulders the little blonde sat upon shook his head and bent down, placing the smaller male on the ground despite his protests.

“That wasn’t nice Honey.” The words were simple and curt, and yet you found yourself wishing he’d repeat them.

Honey pouted, clutching a stuffed…rabbit…tightly. “It was just a question, Mori.”

Nothing more was said between the boys and you sent Asahi and apologetic smile. Understanding that he wanted to say something, but knowing he’d wait until he was with people he felt completely comfortable around.

Turning your attention back to Tsukishima, you let an obvious smirk take over your features, “Think of your fun fact yet?” You teased.

He tsk’d at your sing-song voice, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

You chuckled and swung to face the other group, “Well, I can tell you all loads about Tsukki here. But what will be the most embarrass—I mean what will be the most appropriate…I wonder.”

Noticing Haruhi’s wide eyes, you realized it really had been awhile. _How long has it been since a friend was surprised by something like this?_ You found yourself thinking.

You heard Yamaguchi, Hisashi, and Chikara snickering at your comment though, and just knew.

“Got it!”

Tsukishima caught the fire in your eyes and paled at the idea of you sharing any of his more…uncool…moments that you’d been purvey to over the years.

Interjecting with a quick, “I love strawberry shortcake.” Turning on his heels and almost jogging back to class.

You and the second years could not contain your laughter at the blonde first year’s comment and actions. Suga smiled while looking over you, and knew that this is what you had expected. Asahi worried he missed something because he didn’t understand what was so funny.

Yamaguchi timidly looked between his friend’s retreating figure and the others in the group of students. “It was nice meeting you all. If you have any questions feel free to ask during lunch.” He shared before racing after his closest ally.

Taking deep breaths and trying to calm your hysterics, you managed to wipe away a few stay happy-tears.

When turning back towards the group from Ouran, you noticed that all of them had been affected by Tsukishima’s comment.

Mori, Kyoya, and Tamaki all looked like stone statues. Frozen with looks of utter disbelief across their features. Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi all looked like the earth was about to swallow them whole.

It was nerve wracking.

Then you saw it.

His eyes.

The golden-brown hues shined as if they were miniature suns.

You didn’t realize you had taken a step back.

The high schooler’s from Karasuno finding themselves thinking the small blonde looked like a volcano about to erupt.

“Honey…” You thought you heard one of the Ouran boys begin. But all to soon the world started spinning again.

The little blonde jumped about ten feet into the air, and you almost missed the fact that he had jumped directly over your and your friends’ heads to race after your classmates.

“Um…” You began, trying to calm your racing heart, “What just happened?”

Since you were facing away from them, you didn’t see the Ouran Host Club members give each other the same look.

“Honey just found someone like him.” Mori shared.

Feeling all eyes on you, you turned back around. Facing away from where you assumed Honey was in the process of tackling one or both of your friends.

“Like him how?”

Kyoya released a heavy sigh, the Hitachiin twins smiled mischievously at one another, and Mori let his head fall into his hands silently.

After catching gaze with Haruhi, Tamaki was the one to speak out, “Someone obsessed with sweets. Especially sweet strawberries.” He explained while smiling as if he was apologizing for something.

You didn’t know it at the moment, but you’d find out by lunch that Honey forced Tsukishima to miss class and show him where the school kitchen was so they could make and eat strawberry shortcake together.

Who could have guessed that two blondes with a cake obsession and really nothing else in common would make such a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of updating my on going fic...please don't hate me. I am still working on it I promise! If you haven't read it yet, please do!


End file.
